Ashley's True Desire
by solderboy1959
Summary: What if Ashley truly was in love with Scarlett but his father forbade him to marry her and forced him into the marriage with Melanie. See how Ashley's and Scarlett's true desires for one another may have played out through their lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - History of an Affair

Ashley was, above all things, a gentleman; at least that was what most of gentle society thought of him. He keeps his private life extremely private, and his public life respectable and clean. His reputation was, if not immaculate, then irrefutably unblemished.

He sat on horseback on this beautiful spring day (his twenty-fifth birthday, to be exact), making his way to the neighboring plantation as he did every chance he could risk it. Oh, no one from his family knew that he went there, except perhaps his father, but he wasn't really sure about that, and at this point, didn't care. He was only out exercising his horse he would tell his family, but he always had a destination. And today, he sat in a field, watching the sixteen-year-old vision of loveliness as she sat in front of her house with those two simpletons, the Tartleton twins. He watched as she played with them as if they were puppets on a string, drawing them in until they were drooling over her, then shoving them away when something better caught her eye.

He knew what that "something better" was; he was no fool. So, even though one would think that he should be jealous as he watched her flirting with every man from the age of pubescent teen to men his father's age; he knew better. She loved him. She would never give herself to any of those fools. She was his. She had been his for years, actually. He knew she was infatuated with him when she was a youngster of nine or ten–she made no attempts to hide it from him, and of course, at that time, he thought it was cute, if not sometimes irritating.

But even at that early age, his father told him to stay away from that Irish trash! When Ashley brought up the fact that Ellen O'Hara was a lady, John Wilkes snorted, "Some fine lady who marries a staggering Irish oaf such as Gerald O'Hara! All she managed to do was breed three more pieces of white trash. No, Ashley–you'd be best staying away from that one. She's no better than one of our slaves–use them if you need to, but marry someone in your own class."

"But she's just a child, Father. I have no intension of using the girl."

"You will," John told him. "You give that girl a few years and she'll be throwing herself at you so badly you won't be able to keep yourself from using her. But you will keep it discreet like the gentleman you are and when you're through with her, you will come home and court someone more suitable, like Melanie Hamilton."

"But, Father! She's only eleven years old!"

"I think it would be best if you would occasionally visit her and her brother Charles from time to time. Get to know her, and over the years, you will come to want her as your wife."

"Alright, Father," Ashley agreed, still not understanding what all the fuss was about, these girls were only children for God's sakes, and he wasn't inclined to be interested in children. No, he was more interested in the workings of a voluptuous lady by the name of Madam Devereaux, a well trained lady of her profession some twenty miles south.

And so, upon the orders of his father, he began is visits to the Hamilton residence. First it was monthly, then over the following year it became twice a month. Each visit, although he found little Melanie very nice, was becoming harder and harder to bear as he had to tolerate her brother Charles. When he complained about his immense dislike of the young boy to his father, the senior Mr. Wilkes' solution was to start sending Ashley's sister, India, along on his visits. And although India soon became smitten with the boy, Ashley wasn't sure who the boy looked forward to seeing more, his sister–or himself.

By the time Scarlett had turned eleven, Ashley was sent to Europe for a grand tour, where he spent three years abroad. While there he learned things in the art of lovemaking that would have Madam Devereaux paying him for–and he also seen things that would make even that old madam blush. But seeing and partaking in such events were two different things, and young Ashley had no desire to relieve his "tension" with one of the local boys as he sometimes seen some of the men do there. At these times he would discreetly turn his head and leave them to their business. For some reason, while over there, he had developed a craving for dark-haired girls with alabaster skin and green eyes, and he made a point of asking for such when he visited the establishments of the cities he visited.

Upon his return to America and the party thrown in his honor, he couldn't help but wonder why his father always invited Gerald O'Hara to the social events over the years, but it didn't take long to realize that his father was very fond of Gerald's money, and if Gerald could be persuaded into having a few drinks during the evening visits, the Irish gentleman could be talked into many things, generally something that would end with Gerald signing over a small fortune in business ventures with Mr. Wilkes.

So, although Ashley was not allowed to mix names with the O'Hara's; there was definitely nothing wrong with taking their money, and any slight that could have been perceived due to not being invited to a bar-b-que or a ball, simply wasn't acceptable. John Wilkes loved his money.

It was during this celebration for Ashley's return that he first saw her with her green eyes almost glowing from her porcelain skin. Her dark hair was pulled back to suit her age, which when he thought about it had to be around fourteen. He watched the way she would glance up at him then glance away. Well, she certainly was learning how to play the games of a woman. His mind calculated her age and the fact that she truly was of a marrying age–but–she was forbidden. The knowledge didn't stop the sensations coiling in his groin, and before he knew it, he stood in his father's lavish lawn with nearly a hundred guests, all coming in honor of him, while he had a raging hard on that he was keeping hidden behind his hat. His intentions at that point were simple, to make his way to the startling beauty sitting beneath the largest oak tree to be seen, and make arrangements to see her later, after she had returned to her home for the evening and could sneak out without being caught.

"Ashley! Ashley, how I've missed you!"

The sound turned Ashley's blood cold. He remembered that masculine voice, if you could call it masculine. And true to his memory, he turned in time to see a teenaged Charles Hamilton rushing toward him and throwing his arms around him in a welcoming hug, while his sister, Melanie walked along behind him, smiling politely. It certainly didn't take long for his throbbing erection to minimize as this young "man" clung to him. With some effort, he pushed the boy off of him, then took his younger sister's hand as she extended it to him.

"Hello, Ashley," Melanie said in her quiet mouse-like voice. "I'm so happy to see you home where you belong."

At fifteen, she really hadn't changed much from the twelve-year-old he had left behind. She was pretty, in a plain way. She was nice, and she was to someday be his wife.

"Melanie, I'm so glad you've come to welcome me back."

"Well, so have I, Ashley!" Charles smiled his wide, half-wit smile at him as he again tried to throw an arm over Ashley's shoulder.

"Charles, have you stopped to visit with my sister, India, yet?"

"Well," Charles looked around a bit nervously. "No, I haven't."

"She's right inside. I'm sure she's been waiting to see you all day. Why don't you go and see if she could use your assistance."

Ashley turned with Melanie, but as her brother started for the house, Ashley dropped Melanie's hand as his eyes searched the beauty he had seen moments before. She wasn't there. No matter–before the hour was out, he intended to find her and see how well he could get to know his dark-haired belle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Desire's First Kiss

Ashley entertained Miss Melanie Hamilton for nearly half an hour before he caught sight of Scarlett again. She was eating from a plate that one of the teenage boys from a neighboring plantation had brought for her but when she glanced up and saw that he was watching her, she gulped and started choking on the meat. Ashley hurried to her side, pushing past the youth who simply looked at her as if he were waiting for her to choke to death right before his eyes.

"Take her plate!" Ashley ordered the boy. "Miss Scarlett, may I assist you? Come with me."

Ashley knew she would be alright. It was clear that she had dislodged anything that she had been choking on with no harm done, other than her discomfort at being so unladylike as to actually choke on her food. He put her hand on his forearm as he walked with her toward the back of the house, then took her inside the kitchen where there were numerous servants rushing to see that everything was prepared to perfection for the Wilkes' guests. Actually, he was surprised that he had managed to get her this far without someone trying to intercede and take care of the girl so he wouldn't have to bother.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley! I shouldn't have taken you from your guests," Scarlett finally spoke up after she drank from the cup of cold spring water that he had given her.

"And what should you have done, Scarlett? Just sat there and suffered in silence just so you didn't inconvenience me?" He chuckled at her as he saw a little bit of fire spark from those incredible green eyes. "No, Scarlett. I'm more than happy to be able to assist you. How could I ever forgive myself if I had let anything happen to the little cherub who used to follow me about night and day? I'd spend the rest of my life overcome by guilt."

Scarlett looked at him closely, almost as if she were inspecting him and his sincerity. "Ashley Wilkes, as you might not be able to see, I am no longer a little cherub! I have turned into a young lady these past three years that you have been gone, and I think you would do well to recognize that."

"Oh, I certainly have recognized it, Scarlett." His voice lowered as he towered above her, looking down at the lovely curves that she had gained since he had been away. She could very well work at any of those "houses" he had visited in Paris or London–but the thought of actually sharing her with other men sent a chill down his spine. No, he couldn't see sharing her–he wanted her completely and for his own. "You have grown into a beautiful young woman, Scarlett. Actually, I've been looking for you since earlier today. I noticed you sitting out front earlier and I thought I might get the chance to talk to you, but you quickly up and disappeared before I could actually get to you."

"It was Mother," Scarlett said with disappointment. "She said I needed to. . .well. . .she needed to make some adjustments to my wardrobe."

"I see," Ashley said as he let his eyes drop to the top of her lovely blue gown. He noticed that there was now a bit of scarf tucked in at the bodice that had previously been bare. He remembered seeing just the hint of her youthful breasts while he was talking with Melanie and her brother–but now they were quite properly hidden from view. "Scarlett, dear, I've been wanting to speak with you so badly since my return, but with all the appointments my father has had for me this past week, I've barely had a chance to speak to my own sisters."

"Is that how you see me, Ashley?" Scarlett batted her lashes as she looked up at him and he nearly smiled at her naivete. "As a little sister?"

"I may have at one time, Scarlett. But things do change." He took the tin cup from her and placed it back by the jug he had retrieved the water from, then he indicated that she should put her hand on his arm again. Within a few steps, they were deeper into the kitchen and behind the closed door to the cooled storage room. She looked up at him with no fear, but with confusion. She trusted him, he knew it and he felt a twinge of guilt over that, but he needed to do this. "Scarlett, I really have missed you these past few years. You were always a constant source of liveliness for me when you were younger."

"I was not, and you know that, Ashley. I used to make you so mad sometimes, you'd order me to go home and stop bothering you."

"Scarlett, you're not going to make this very easy for me–are you?" He smiled down at her, then gently took her chin in his grip and tilted her face up toward his. "Scarlett, I'm asking you to meet me tonight so we may talk farther. I know we won't be able to talk as we want to today. We will be interrupted constantly."

"What do you mean?" She knit her eyebrows together as she looked at him suspiciously. "Meet you tonight? Meet you where? When?"

"Don't be alarmed, my dear, we need some time alone so we may speak. We don't want to involve anyone else at this time. We need to see where our friendship can take us," Ashley said softly as he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her palm, getting the result he wanted when he saw her pupils dilate.

He wondered if he dare push it any farther at that moment, then, throwing caution to the wind, he let his tongue barely slip out of his mouth and gently caress the soft skin beneath his lips. She tasted like the sweetest blackberry wine he had ever tasted, and he knew he could grow to become addicted to her flavor. He also knew she would have one of three reactions; either snatch her hand back in indignation; faint away in a dead swoon, or–and this is the reaction she gave, much to his delight; press her palm more firmly to his lips and tongue. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her left hand move, almost of its own volition, to clasp onto the front of his jacket and tug him closer.

"Why, Mr. Wilkes, I do believe that perhaps I should be a bit alarmed. Wouldn't you say?"

He looked at her eyes, drinking in their loveliness, and without much encouragement he lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own. He wanted to part those beautiful lips and press his tongue deep inside, drink of her, lap up what she had to offer–but he controlled himself with an iron fist. To do such a thing would frighten her away completely–and he wanted the bigger prize later that night. He nibbled on her lips, chaste little kisses that increased her breathing rhythm as her hands moved up to his neck and pulled him down to her.

"Meet me tonight, Scarlett. God, I've missed you so." He wanted to crush her to him, to spread her legs and stand between them as he rolled his hips against her moist core, but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. Jesus, but she was driving him insane, simply by being here and allowing him the few kisses that they shared.

"I don't know where–or when to meet you, Ashley."

"After you go home tonight, I'll leave soon after and wait for you in the stables. You can come out after your mother and sisters go to bed, can't you?"

"But what about Daddy? He always comes home much later than Mother."

"Don't worry about your father, Scarlett." Ashley knew Gerald O'Hara would return to his plantation, Tara, several hours after his wife–and generally after sharing a bed with one or two of the slave girls down in their shanties. It was no secret among the "gentlemen" who frequented the bar-b-ques and balls at Twelve Oaks that one of the frills of the evening was the opportunity to choose a little activity before they went home to–quite often–the cold beds of their wives. "He may be home late, but I'll see that Big Sam gathers his horse and sends him directly into the house. Don't worry, my dear. I'll keep you safe tonight."

He bent his head once again and kissed the tip of her nose, bringing a smile to her face as she looked back up at him.

"Oh, Ashley. Of course, I'll meet you tonight. How could I not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ashley's Lessons in Deceit

Ashley stood in the parlor of his father's mansion as was customary after the ball had ended and several of the men stayed on to discuss business. He listened to the conversation going on between his father and Gerald O'Hara, noting that Gerald's conversation seemed to be getting a bit more slurred as the evening progressed. He had an inkling of what was going on, and watched with interest, if not approval, of what his father was manipulating. One by one, the men went on their way to their own plantations and their families. And for the handful who were known to be married to ladies too refined to give them what they wanted in their marriage bed, they make their way to the shanties that were out of the view of the ladies of the house.

If Ashley was amused at all, it was at Gerald's obvious anxiousness to be on his way to the shanties as well. Ashley knew of more than one child working for the Wilkes' with O'Hara blood running through their veins. The irony of it was that they were all boys–fine, handsome boys of shade much as their father's. This could probably be expected considering that Hattie, the twenty-eight-year-old quadroon was the offspring of John Wilkes' father, and one of his mulatto slaves. So, in reality, Hattie's boys were Ashley's first cousins. There were, if he remembered correctly, five up to this point–George, aged thirteen, John–named for Ashley's father–aged twelve; Will, aged nine (there was a stillborn or two in between there–Ashley couldn't quite remember); Henry, aged seven; and Toby, aged four. The sad part was that for all the moaning and complaining that old Gerald did because he had no "sons" to pass his legacy on to, you would think he would at least see that his "boys" were well taken care of. But anything those boys wore on their backs or put in their stomachs were from the hands of the Wilkes'. He even went so far as to have them removed from their home on his excursions to their mother's shanty.

As Ashley poured himself a brandy he watched as Gerald was left alone with John and himself. This had better be worth it, Ashley decided as he looked at the grandfather clock to see that Ellen and the O'Hara girls had left for home some two hours ago. He certainly didn't want to go to his rendevous and find that the young beauty had fallen asleep waiting for him.

"Gerald, I'm sure you'll find this agreement much to your satisfaction. I'm telling you, with Ashley working that land for you, you'll have double your yield in no time! Frankly, I don't know how you could turn this offer down." John looked at O'Hara with obvious distaste as the shorter man wobbled to his feet.

"But, John! How am I going to benefit having Ashley work my land if I sign ownership over to you? That hardly makes any sense to me. It don't seem right."

"As I've explained before, Gerald, you sign the land over to me and Ashley will see that it doubles its production for five years, at which time, you will be free to buy the land back. Ashley gets the experience he needs and you get the profits of the cotton yield. It's a deal that you both will win at."

"Well, I don't know. . ." O'Hara stared at the paper on the desk in front of him.

"Oh, for Christ's sake, man! You've done it before–and you're making a mint on the other land you've signed over. I don't see the problem now!" John hesitated, then started to draw the paper back. "But, of course, if you're not willing to partake in this partnership, perhaps Tartleton would like to do business with us. I don't know, Ashley. Isn't that land on the south end of Tartleton's property some of the best in the county?"

"Yes, Father. I do believe I've heard that." Ashley watched this all as he lit a cigar, paying close attention now that his father brought his name into it. He knew for a fact that he was never made aware of any dealings that included himself working O'Hara's land.

"Fine–fine!" O'Hara reached for the pen and scribbled his signature on the paper. "Now, are we finished with business Wilkes? I'm in a hurry to visit. . .um, I have a need to go now."

"Yes. Of course." John picked up the paper and blotted the ink before placing it in his desk drawer, soon to be deposited with his lawyer. "As always, Gerald, it's been a great pleasure having you and your lovely family in my home."

"Why, thank you, John." O'Hara looked blankly at Wilkes. "I'll see that we repay the favor this month. You will certainly be coming to our festivities–won't you?"

"Of course, Gerald." John moved to the front of his desk where he took the shorter man's arm and escorted him to the door of the parlor. "We wouldn't miss it."

And with that, Gerald was on his way to the back of the house where he was taken to his destination. Ashley prayed it wouldn't take the man very long to relieve himself of his "tensions" and head home.

"Would you find it amiss if I asked just what the devil that was all about? I know of no such dealings involving me working "anyone's" land but the Wilkes land," Ashley said as he sat in a chair across from his father's desk.

"You, my son, are–bit by bit–becoming the future owner of both Twelve Oaks as well as Tara. Over the past three years that drunken sod has signed over nearly a quarter of his holdings. I simply tell him that we will work the land and he will see double the profit."

"You also said he could buy the land back in five years."

"I did, didn't I?" John lit a cigar of his own. "But that's not what the document states. None of them do. He never takes the time or bother to read them–if the ignorant son-of-a-bitch even "can" read. No–there is no option to re-buy. We simply give him the proceeds from the cotton for five years, and the land is ours."

"But, Father–instead of going to all of this trouble, I don't understand why you simply don't allow me to wed one of the O'Hara girls. That way you wouldn't have to finagle old Gerald out of anything–and I would become heir to the plantation anyway. They are all lovely and would produce exquisite grandchildren for you. . ."

"And in so doing, you have the very real likelihood that he would split the plantation three ways between the girls and their future husbands. No. This way, we will get the majority of the plantation without it going through the hands of his offspring. You will stay with our original plan, Ashley. Your cousin, Melanie, is a suitable match for you. Just as Charles is suitable for India."

"But, Father, can't you see what a life of deceit you're planning for poor India? I'm afraid she'd be quite lonely in her bed during the coming years."

"You will not speak of that with me!" John's anger showed plainly on his face as he stared at his son. "And I will not have you bringing that little indiscretion up to your sister either. She will be lucky to get any man–and if he isn't quite what she bargained for, at least she will have the security of his name!"

"As you wish, Father," Ashley said as he got to his feet. "But I must disagree with you regarding Miss Melanie and myself. She's a very fine girl–lovely in her way–and I'm sure we could be wonderful friends–but I just don't. . ."

"Ashley, I know you've got your mind on that O'Hara girl. But I will tell you this–if you need to find a way to be with her to get her out of your system–I suggest you do it. Because you "will" marry Melanie Hamilton. It has already been arranged, so unless you follow through with this wedding in a few years, you will very promptly be written out of my will. The plantation and all its proceeds will go to your sisters. Then you can stand by and watch not only Twelve Oaks go to Charles Hamilton–but a good portion of Tara, as well. Am I understood on this matter?"

"Yes, Father," Ashley said stiffly as he turned and walked out of the room.

He went to the stables and waited no more than ten minutes before a stumbling Gerald O'Hara was escorted back to his horse, still closing his trousers and complaining about the black bitch who didn't know her place and do what she was ordered to do. Ashley looked down toward the direction O'Hara was coming from and saw several other slaves rushing to the shanty he knew to be Hattie's. He made his way down there and pushed the door open to find his aunt lying on her bed with blood coming from her nose and mouth.

"Suh!" Thirteen-year-old George got to his feet when he saw Ashley.

"It's alright, George," Ashley came closer to Hattie and looked at her disfigured face, seeing that she was grasping something in her hand. "Hattie, did Master O'Hara do this to you?"

Hattie looked at Ashley with disgust in her eyes, but she nodded her head in response.

"She can't answer you," George explained. "He done knocked her teeth out. She's holding' them in her hand."

"Hattie," Ashley said gently as he moved to kneel next to her cot. "I need to know you can understand me, right now." She looked at him and nodded again. "I won't tiptoe around this–you are my blood–my aunt–and I won't sit idly by and watch you get mistreated like this. Your boys are not going to grow into slaves–do you hear me? I want you to pack your things–the six of you, and when I return before sun-up, tomorrow morning, I'll see you out of here. I have some friends in Philadelphia whom I met last year and I will send word to them. They'll take you in and help you start a new life–if you're prepared to do so."

"Master Ashley, can you tell me how I'm to make a life for my children now? He done knocked my teeth out–I can't even pass as a decent servant now."

"I'll see to it that you'll be taken care of. But we need to get you out of here. Are you willing to do this?"

Hattie merely closed her eyes and nodded her head again.

This time when Ashley went to the stable, he climbed on his horse and made haste to Tara. He had nothing but disrespect for Gerald O'Hara. He was no man in his opinion. But his daughter–she was a different story. Ashley needed to find her and he prayed to God that she could help him get lost in her charms. He was very tired of dealing with the events that were surrounding him this day. Even the thought of Scarlett made his blood pump a little faster. She was a breath of fresh air when all he could smell was musty dankness in this underside of plantation life. A side that he knew he would never expose a lady to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Desire's First Touch

The truth was, Ashley had been thinking about Scarlett all day. Ever since seeing her on the lawn at Twelve Oaks, he re-opened a massive curiosity about her–and ever since their kiss, she ignited a need to mark her as his own. But, as luck would have it, the rest of the afternoon and evening were spent being welcomed back by nearly everyone in the county. And when he wasn't being doted over by the older women of the area, he was being followed by Charles. If he didn't pity the boy so, he would have taken him out behind the plantation for a rendezvous he would never forget. But, beating the boy to a pulp would solve nothing, and probably alienate his sister, who vowed that she was in love with the whelp, and anger his father. So, he put up with the boy's overt gestures of worship as he continually moved about the guests. It was during the ball that Ashley finally had the opportunity to be with Scarlett during one of the dances, but they no sooner took the dance floor than his father interrupted and handed Melanie Hamilton off to him while John danced with Scarlett.

Ashley had to smile in spite of himself when he saw the little spitfire try to maintain her composure and fight to keep from stomping her foot right in the middle of the dance floor, but the smile was mistaken as a welcome gesture to Melanie as she looked back up at him. It seemed that his father was bringing Melanie to his arm nearly every other dance, so by midway through the ball, Ashley gave up and retired to the gardens where he enjoyed a smoke. When he returned, he was advised by his father that he should be more attentive to the Hamiltons, considering they came all this way and would be spending the night. Ah, yes, to have the effeminate Charles Hamilton spending the night only a few doors down from his own–another reason for Ashley to leave his home until morning–he certainly didn't want any unwanted visitors through the night.

Ashley dismounted from his horse some one hundred yards from the stables and walked with him until they were inside. This gave him adequate time to see that the old swine, O'Hara, was definitely on his way inside. He could hear Mrs. O'Hara calmly scolding him for his drunken state of which he mumbled incoherently, clearly under the woman's thumb. He knew they would be occupied in the front section of the house, giving Scarlett the opportunity to make her escape.

He was just finished his cigar when he heard the rustle of cloth and he looked up to see a vision of loveliness in white running down the lane and into the stable with him. She didn't run like any girls he had known–she ran with determination and power. No–Scarlett was no delicate flower, waiting to be pampered and viewed from afar. Scarlett was eager to be picked, and he knew he didn't want any other person doing the plucking. As she ran into the building, she was glancing back over her shoulder, checking for anyone who could catch her, and in her haste, she ran directly into Ashley, bring a loud squeak from her until she realized who was holding onto her arms and laughing at her.

"Oh, Ashley! It's you! Good Lord! You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Scarlett, you have such fire in your eyes! I wonder, do you know exactly why you're here with me?"

"Of course I do!" She told him as she sashayed past him a few feet, then looked back over her shoulder at him. "You want to become much better friends with me–like you said today."

"Is that why you're dressed in your bed clothes, Scarlett? Do you meet all of your "friends" dressed only in this?" He moved to her and let his fingers touch the cloth covering her from her top of her shoulders, down to her wrists, and then on to the tops of her feet, revealing only her pink little toes.

"You know that I do not, Ashley Wilkes! How can you say such a thing? You're the one who suggested I come at this time of night! Don't you think it would be a bit suspicious if I stayed dressed in my gown well after I was supposed to be in bed?"

He smiles indulgently at her. Oh, yes, she has a temper. He could use a little spice in his milky white existence.

"Then I suppose you are most certainly dressed appropriately. Now, come with me, and we'll start on that friendship you mentioned."

He held his hand out and she placed hers into it. They walked toward the back of the stables, past the horses, and climbed the stairs to the loft above. He couldn't help but be amused as she looked at the surroundings beneath the lantern.

"There are no chairs, Ashley."

"No, Scarlett. There are no chairs. I think we can manage with this blanket and the bales of hay." He nodded toward the bale in mention and she took a seat. "Would you like something to drink? I brought some cool water, if you're thirsty."

"Maybe later," she said quietly as she watched him move until he was kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Don't you want to sit next to me, Ashley?"

"No, this is fine." He took her hands again and brought them to his lips, kissing each one before looking back at her. "Scarlett, there are going to be many men in your future, who are going to ask you to do the things I'm asking tonight. But you must refuse them. What I'm doing isn't something I want you to share with anyone else. Do you understand that?"

"You–don't want me to be friends with anyone else, Ashley?"

"I don't want you to meet any other men or boys like you are meeting me tonight. If you were to do such a thing, your reputation would be ruined. You must understand that if we were to be found together tonight–your social standing would be gone."

"But, you won't let that happen?"

"No." He smiled at her. "I won't let that happen."

"I'm not afraid, Ashley. I want to be here with you. I'm quite old enough, you know. Mariah Charbuleax married Thomas Lawrence just this spring, and she's only two months older than I am. And Amy Bennett is engaged to marry Andrew Yost, and she's several months younger." She hardly noticed in her eagerness to impress him that his hands had found their way to her waist.

"And, tell me, dear, just how ancient are you?" He asked, amazed at the slenderness he found there. Oh, it was nothing to compare with when she was bound in her stays–but she was slim and yet rounded where she needed to be. He was taking great pleasure in her figure.

"Now, you're making fun of me," she pouted, bringing a chuckle from him. "You should know that my fifteenth birthday is in two weeks. You are, after all, invited to the celebration."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. Why, you must be feeling quite the spinster at your old age."

"Melanie Hamilton is older than me–and I didn't see you turning your head away from her all evening!"

"Melanie is not the person I asked to meet me here tonight–is she?" His thumbs started lazily drawing circles on her side and abdomen. "I may have had to dance with her through the evening–but who is the belle of the ball who had her card filled before I even had a chance to come back to her? There was a line surrounding you–now, wasn't there?"

"But, I didn't want "them" to dance with me, Ashley. I wanted to dance with you."

"We'll have our chance to dance at your party. Unless, of course, your card gets filled before I arrive."

"Then, perhaps you had better arrive early," she teased as she leaned forward and smiled at him.

"You are wonderful, Scarlett. Do you know that? So wonderful, in fact, that I'm afraid I've got a lot of competition for your attention. Maybe you'll find someone else and fall desperately in love with them on your birthday–and you'll have no thought of whether I'm even there or not."

"No, Ashley. Don't say such a thing. I only want you. I've missed you so since you've been gone. Tell me that you've missed me as well."

"Yes, Scarlett. I've missed you. I want nothing more than to be with you right now. To show you just how much I've missed you." He closed the small distance between them and touched his lips gently to hers. "Kiss me, Scarlett."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Do You Know

Scarlett pursed her lips and he had to fight from smiling at her. Instead, he pulled back enough to speak.

"Relax, Scarlett. Don't hold your mouth so stiffly."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, then nodded her head as she leaned forward and closed her eyes again. This time, Ashley moved his lips over hers, caressing her mouth and finally letting his tongue gently glide over her lips. She pulled back again as she looked at him.

"You–you licked me," she said breathlessly and as he let his gaze fall, he could see that the effect was just what he wanted as her nipples pressed against the thin cloth of her nightgown.

This time he did smile reassuringly as he took her hands again and moved back onto the blanket. "Come–lie next to me, Scarlett. We'll be much more comfortable than we are now with me kneeling on the floor."

He waited until she slid off the hay, then he moved until he was lying across the blanket and pulling her next to him. She used his arm as a pillow as she looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes, but still he saw determination, as if she knew she wanted this. He pressed some stray hair back from her face and tilted her chin until he was reaching her lips again. This time when he slid his tongue over her, she didn't pull away, but leaned her body toward him. He thought he was going to have to instruct her to open her mouth to him, but he was pleasantly surprised when she quickly flicked her tongue out and touched his lips with it. It was all he needed and his tongue slipped inside her mouth, gently sliding along her teeth as she pulled her tongue back inside, but once he pursued it further and enticed it back out, they began the dance as old as time as their tongues slid along each other's.

He was very pleased that she didn't seem frightened or show distaste for their activities thus far, so as their kissing turned his pulse into a steady throb, he lightly slid his hand down along her arm to her hand and placed it on his hip. He could feel her fingers tentatively exploring his breeches before curiosity got the best of her and she spread her hand on his buttocks, feeling the hard muscle beneath her grasp. He placed his hand on her hip, pulling her tightly against him as his hardened length pressed against her center then he dropped his kiss lower on her, moving his tongue and lips over her throat.

"Oh, Ashley," she sighed as she moved her head back to allow him greater access to her throat. "I fear I may swoon."

Ashley pulled his head back and looked at her closely. He liked Scarlett because she was real–not some sculpted idea of what a woman should be. When he didn't return to kissing her, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"May I suggest that you don't," he said dryly, but when she looked at him as if confused, he elaborated. "Swoon, my dear. Don't. If you don't like what I'm doing–I'll stop, and I'll go home. If you do like it–don't play games with me. Enjoy being with me–but don't play feminine games like pretending to faint or go dizzy in the head. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Scarlett stared at him, a little frightened at the prospect of him leaving. She quickly nodded her head yes, that she understood.

"I won't pretend, Ashley."

"Did you enjoy it when I kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Did you like kissing me back?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then I suggest you be real when you're with me, Scarlett. You are unique and I want to be with you. But if you're not enjoying it. I will stop."

"No, Ashley. Please–go on."

"You do know what I'm going to do to you–don't you?"

"You're going to make love to me."

"And this is alright with you?"

"Of course, Ashley. I told you–I'm old enough–and I'm very curious to know what to do. And I trust you, Ashley. You won't hurt me–will you?"

"Not intentionally, my darling." He smiled down at her, knowing he loved her honesty. "You may feel some discomfort–and perhaps some pain. But it will only be this time, I promise you. I will never hurt you on purpose."

"Alright," she whispered and smiled nervously as she rolled more fully onto her back and became very stiff. "I'm ready."

"Scarlett?" He hid his smile again as he looked at her stoic expression.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ready for you to make love to me."

"And I'm supposed to simply have my way with you–while you lay there as if you were sleeping?" He watched as she looked up at him. "Who told you this is how it is done?"

"I overheard Mother discussing it with Mammie when she didn't know I was there. She said that when Daddy comes to her bed that she closes her eyes and pretends she's sleeping. Mammie says it's a good thing too, because Mother shouldn't have to put herself through such things anymore."

"Scarlett. I want you to participate in this. I not only want to make love to you–I want you to make love to me."

"But, Ashley. I don't know how."

"You'll pick it up as we go. You were doing wonderfully before you threatened to faint on me. I enjoyed having your hands on me. Would you like to go on?"

Again, she nodded her head eagerly and he sighed, amused and enchanted by her entirely.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - That's My Girl

Ashley's lips met Scarlett's and this time she opened her mouth to him, allowing him full access as his tongue slid between her teeth. He was pleased to feel her hands clasp onto his head, pulling him to her as she slid her tongue along his. He continued kissing her until he could feel her pressing her body against his and he knew she wasn't aware of what she was searching for. He slid his hand down over her arm and stopped midway, transferring his attention to her waist where he moved to her breast. At first she caught her breath, but as his thumb circled her nipple, her eagerness was evident as she leaned more closely to him. Soon, he left her mouth and trailed his kisses over her neck, then down to the area his hand was massaging. Her sudden intake of breath expressed her misunderstanding that her breasts were only used for child-rearing. She quickly became aware that men took an inordinate amount of pleasure from this act of suckling, licking and even biting her nipples. And she also became aware that she enjoyed it immensely as well. Almost without thinking, she reached for the ribbon that closed her nightgown and pulled it open, wanting to feel his tongue on her bare skin for although the attention she was receiving through the fabric was wonderful–she knew to have him touch her bare skin would be heaven.

He glanced up at her as she pulled his head away long enough to bare herself to him, and his smile made his blue eyes sparkle.

"That's my girl, Scarlett. You know what you want; what you like. Don't ever play games, Scarlett. You're honesty is so much more pleasing."

"Alright, Ashley." She pushed on his shoulders, and when he looked questioningly at her, she started to unbutton his shirt. "Then, I can let you know that I want to touch you too."

Ashley decided that there should be no barriers between them, so instantly, he helped her unbutton his shirt, and then he undid the buttons on his breeches and pushed them down over his hips. He turned back to his exquisite prize lying next to him and he opened the front, pushing it down over her beautiful, perky breasts with their rose colored tips. Then he reached for the hem of the garment and pulled it up, taking in the sight of her lovely legs inch-by-inch, and when he exposed her thighs and she started to fidget, he kept his eyes glued to her, knowing she would be just as lovely there as she was everywhere else. And the first sight he had of her dark mass intrigued him so that he instantly dropped his head and placed a gentle kiss upon her mound.

Her gasp made him smile. He knew this was not anything the "good" girls were ever told about. But–she would learn. In time–she would learn. But for now, he didn't want to frighten her by introducing her to too much, too soon. So, he moved his kiss up to her flat stomach where he twirled his tongue in her navel and made her quiver. His hand found his way to her inner knee, then slid up between her legs where she tentatively spread them and by the time his mouth had found its way back to her lovely lips, his fingertips were gently teasing the black hair he had found below.

"How do you feel, Scarlett?" He murmured into her mouth, but she was too busy feeling the sensations he was stirring inside of her to answer. Instead, her hands slid beneath his shirt, over the muscles of his back and on to his buttocks which where now exposed to her touch. "You're so curious, aren't you?"

"Mmm, yes. I want to touch more. I want you to touch me. Ashley, you're making me feel as if I'm on fire and yet I'm trembling beneath your fingers."

"This is only the beginning, my pet. It will be wonderful for you because you were made for this. You were made for me. We shall fit perfectly and be as one."

He moved his lower half off of her slightly and allowed her hand to move to the area she was curious about, and before long, she placed her little hand around his immense size. The sensations she evoked, simply by holding him was making it difficult for him to pace himself, so he pressed his face against her neck and began panting to try to gain control.

"Ashley. Are you alright?" He answered by sliding his finger between her folds and he started rubbing the nub he found there. "Oohhhh, Ashley. Ohhh, don't stop."

"I am going to teach you things, you've never imagined, Scarlett," he whispered against her as he started moving his hips against her hand.

His mouth found its way back to her breast and his fingers moved over her until her own hips began moving in a rhythm that she had no control over. With the sensations he was introducing her to overwhelming her, she soon moved her free hand to his head, cradling it against her as he suckled her, and with her other hand, she squeezed and slid her fingers over the velvety smoothness of him. He could feel her legs quivering and he knew that he was bringing her close to her first orgasm, and he knew that he wanted to be inside of her for this experience. He moved his hand a little bit lower and he pressed his finger inside of her, making her gasp at its intrusion, but when his thumb resumed its pressure and rhythm over her nub, she actually started pressing her hips against his hand, welcoming his long digit inside of her. He worked with her, feeling her lubrication and knowing he needed to present her with another finger, before he could even think of pressing his shaft inside of her.

"Ashley! Ohhhh, Ashley, please–do more. I–I–please. . ."

Ashley pulled his fingers from her, instigating a deep moan from deep inside of her, but when he spread her legs even farther and moved himself between them, she looked up at him with understanding. She watched him as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pressed his head inside of her. He watched as her eyes widened, but still, she watched him and he pressed a little farther, now only about two inches inside of her. He pulled back out again and moved back in, several times, and then he pressed in a little farther. Each time he would work with her until she became accustomed to his size, and then he would introduce her to a little more. This went on for nearly fifteen minutes when he was met with the obstruction that he knew would be waiting for him. He put his hand up at her hair, feeling the sweat that had formed on her brow and he smiled gently at her.

"Honey, this is the part that I told you about. Do you remember when I said there would be one part that would hurt?" She nodded her head as she watched him with the utmost interest. "Are you ready for it? I've been trying to make it as gentle as possible. But there's nothing I can do to stop this. I promise–from now on, there will be no more pain–only pleasure."

"Yes, Ashley. I trust you completely."

He moved his head down until he was kissing her again, and when he finally pressed through that barrier and she shrieked with the pain, he swallowed the noise inside of himself. He pressed himself in to the hilt, throbbing and immense as her delicate walls stretched around him. When he looked at her, he could see the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"That's all, darling," he whispered to her. "I promise. It'll will only get better from here."

Again, she nodded her understanding and when he felt her lift her hips in silent invitation for him to continue, he slowly started moving inside of her. He kept the rhythm slow and gentle until he could hold back no more. The way she felt as she surrounded him with her walls, was almost more than he could bear. He reached down between them and found her still hard nub and started circling it with his fingers again as he moved inside of her, and pretty soon her hips were lifting to meet his and her mouth went to his chest, her tongue touching his muscles and then his nipple. She started to suckle him, and he had never felt anything like it before. Even in the most expensive houses he had visited–they hadn't done this to him. He could feel her excitement building as he stroked her both internally and externally, then suddenly she groaned so loudly that he was certain half the plantation heard her, but as she made her sounds of pleasure, her walls started squeezing him, milking him as she climaxed around him, and sent him over the edge into his own state of heaven.


	7. Chapter 7

--It has come to my attention on a recent review that "Ashley wouldn't talk like that." I apologize to anyone who is offended by my rendition of what may have been. At this point in my writing, I am asking that if anyone reading this wishes me to continue, to please let me know, otherwise I will accept that it is being found unfavorable and I will stop.--

Chapter 7 - The Plan

Ashley put his hand on Scarlett's chin and turned her face until she was looking at him. God, but she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He could easily face life with the knowledge that he would wake up every morning to see her lying next to him, and come home from a days work to find her waiting for him. Oh, what amazing children they could produce together. She looked at him and gave him a knowing smile. She knew that she was his now, just as he was hers. It didn't matter to him that he was promised to another. It didn't matter because he knew his heart would always be right here with Scarlett.

"Kiss me, Ashley," she whispered.

He smiled before lowering his head and meeting her lips with a gentleness that soon turned to a more demanding kiss. He felt her hands investigating his upper torso, feeling the muscles of his shoulders, his arms, then moving to his back as they discovered every muscle that rippled, and then went on to his buttocks, as far as she could reach. And it wasn't very long before he could feel himself growing inside of her, filling her with his erection. He looked down at her, amazed because this had never happened to him before. During the past nine years, since he had been fourteen and lost his virginity to an overzealous friend of his mother's, he had always needed to recuperate and then receive more stimulation before he could become erect again. All it seemed to take with Scarlett was a few kisses and the touch of her small hands.

"Scarlett, I need you again, but I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't want you to stop."

He nodded his head and reached lower, grasping her beneath her knee and pulling it up as he held her leg, gaining him more room for greater entry. He began moving inside of her and he watched her face showing an array of emotions, all leading back to the pleasure he was giving her. He lowered his head again and traced his tongue over her lips, teasing her as she attempted to press her mouth to his and he smiled at her surprise when he would move his head back. But then the teasing stopped and he was sliding his tongue along hers in a slow but powerful rhythm similar to the rhythm their hips had taken up. His kiss moved along her face, along her neck where she gasped at the sensations he was provoking. She hugged him to her and when he lowered his mouth to her breasts, she again groaned loudly with enjoyment. He held himself back as long as he could, then moved his fingers between them again, stroking her and bringing her release which triggered his own.

His heavy breathing was accompanied by hers and together they looked at one another and almost laughed with the euphoria they felt. He rolled onto his side and pulled her along with him, bringing her leg up over his waist as he pulled himself from within her.

"Well?" He smiled down into her sparkling eyes. "What did you think?"

"I think my father must be doing something terribly wrong."

"What?" He laughed at her wording.

"Remember what I told you I heard Mother telling Mammie? That she would pretend she was sleeping as soon as he came to her bedroom?" Scarlett leaned up on her elbow as she gazed down at Ashley. "Why, Ashley, if I knew you were coming to my bedroom for this–I'd be waiting for you at the door!"

"I'm glad to know that," he told her as he let his gaze fall from her beautiful face, down over the milkiness of her throat and on to her breasts. His hand instinctively found its way to the fleshy mound as he ran his thumb over her hardened nipple. "Because I have no intentions of stopping? You're mine now, Scarlett. No matter what happens in the future–you will always be with me."

They were both looking into one another's eyes when they felt, more than heard, the presence coming up the steps behind them. Ashley immediately took hold of Scarlett and covered her with her nightgown, then the blanket they had been lying on. He had just enough time to adjust himself inside of his pants and place himself between Scarlett and the intruder before the huge man apprehensively topped the final step and stood before them.

"Big Sam," Ashley said very slowly but authority. "I think it would be best if you would turn around and leave right now. There is no need for you to see what's going on here."

"Mastah Ashley," Sam said, very nervously, but with an authority of his own. "You and I have known each other since we were boys. I know you're a good man–an honorable man. But I also have known this little one since she was a babe. She's always treated me right–not like that sister and mother of her's. This one doesn't deserve to be heading down this road."

"I'm not going to allow that to happen, Sam. I'll take great efforts to see that her reputation is untarnished. But I have no intentions of stopping my relationship with her. Like I said, Sam, I think it would be best if you left us to some privacy for a few more minutes."

"Yes, suh. I will do that. But I want you to know that news travels mighty fast around here–mighty fast! And I've already heard what you're planning on doing with Hattie and her boys."

"And. . .what do you plan to do with that knowledge?"

"Suh, I have a wife and a little one of my own. But of late, my woman has been taken to work in the house at night. She's been coming home to me in the mornings with some unusual bruises on her, if you know what I mean. And, I got to tell you that she hasn't seen her time in the past three months. Only problem with that is that I haven't been able to spend any time with my woman since she's been working inside during my resting hours, if you know what I mean."

Ashley swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Big Sam meant and felt sick over it. Big Sam spoke the truth when he said they had known each other since boyhood–hell, when the boy was allowed to, he was even one of his playmates as they would explore the fields and waters beyond the lawns of the plantations they belonged to. Ashley knew the huge black man had a heart of gold and would't do anything to harm any of the people on these two plantations. But he could feel the man's pain and massive betrayal at having his wife taken from him in such a manner.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Scarlett flipped the blanket off of her as she stared at her servant. "Janey has been helping Mammie with Mother and Father during the nights. I don't understand how she would be getting bruised."

"Hush, Scarlett," Ashley said softly. "Sam, what do you want me to do? You're not my slave. My hands are pretty much tied here."

"Mastah Ashley, like I said before, I don't want this young thing's reputation trampled beneath a load of gossip that could do nothing but hurt her for the rest of her life. But, you'd be amazed at how fast gossip can travel through the shanties of one plantation to the next. And, Lordy, before you know it–it's going inside the houses and from one slave to another, it just naturally gets told to the white folk in there."

Ashley reached down to the front of himself and buttoned his breeches, then started buttoning his shirt. He ran his hand over his chin as he considered his options.

"Who am I taking with me?" He finally asked Big Sam.

"Just Janey and my little girl. She's "my" little girl, Mastah Ashley, this much I know. And I don't want her to grow up and being put in a position like her mamma."

"But, Ashley–I don't understand. How did Janey get with child if she hasn't been with Sam?" Scarlett asked through puzzled eyes, but when Ashley turned to look at her something clicked inside. "Oh, my God! Do you mean. . . My father?"

"Scarlett, this is something you shouldn't be involved in–do you hear me?" Ashley grabbed her by the arms and stood up with her, immediately bringing a discreet cough from Big Sam. Ashley looked at the man, seeing where the slave nodded, then dropped his gaze to the front of Scarlett's white nightgown that was now smeared with the red evidence of her stolen maidenhead. "Sam–I will do this for you, but you must hurry. We don't have much time. The very first thing I want you to do is get some clothes for Miss Scarlet so she can get back inside–and bring me some wet rags so she can clean up a bit. Where is Janey right now?"

"She's in Mastah Gerald's room. He made her go in with him after he and Miss Ellen argued."

"Ah, Goddammit!" Ashley said in his frustration.

"I'll get her, Ashley," Scarlett spoke up quietly. "I can slip into Daddy's room, quiet as a mouse, and bring her out with me."

"But what if they're. . ." Ashley started.

"No need to worry about that, Suh. Mastah Gerald was so drunk when he went into the room, that I don't think he's still awake," Sam told them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Scarlett?" He held her against him as he looked down at her.

"Yes, Ashley. I want to help."

"Sam, go get those things I asked for, and when you come back, bring your daughter with you." Ashley watched as the man nodded and turned back down the stairs, then he looked back at Scarlett. "You need to take this off, Scarlett. I'll take it with me when I leave and dispose of it."

She looked at him, confused again, but when he lifted her nightgown over her head, she saw the blood stains.

"Oh, my God! Ashley! I'm so sorry! It isn't my time yet! I–I don't know what happened!"

"Shh. Don't worry. It isn't your time. It's what happens sometimes the first time you are with a man. But, I'm afraid if Mammie would find it–she would know immediately what had happened."

"Does this happen every time?"

"No–just the first time. Or, if you need more time to get used to the size of me, it may happen another time or two–but it won't happen again after that." He picked up the blanket that she had dropped and inspected it, noticing that he should probably get rid of that as well, but in the meantime, he wrapped it around her naked form.

"Ashley?"

"Yes, Scarlett?"

"Is that why you're going to take Hattie and her boys away?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that, I overhear Mammy and Mother talking sometimes about the. . .the thing that keeps giving Daddy his share of a fine crop. Mother says some day he could run a whole plantation on his own production. I had no idea what they were talking about before. But, I guess I know now."

"I'm sorry, Scarlett."

"That would mean that I have brothers, wouldn't it?" She looked up at him.

"You needn't worry yourself over this." He pulled her into his embrace and rocked her back and forth, but she pulled her head back and looked up at him.

"Do they look like me? Are they dark? What do they look like?"

Ashley looked back at her, seeing the genuine interest. "No, they're not dark. But then Hattie isn't dark either. And, I–I don't know that they look much like you. But then I never looked at them closely enough to tell."

"Are there any older than me? I always wanted a big brother," she smiled sadly at him.

"No, Scarlett. They're all younger." He pulled her against him again, feeling sorry for her at that moment. "I'm sorry you had to find this out."

"I'm not sorry. I'd rather know. Some day, when we're old, and you and I got to New York City or Boston–or somewhere up north–and we're walking down a street and see a young girl who looks just like me–I'll know it's my niece!" She said a bit dreamily, but then he saw her stubbornness enter her eyes again. "But my luck–she'll look like Suellen!"

Her last comment made Ashley laugh as he hugged her. He was finding her more and more attractive as the night went on and he fell in love with her a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Gathering Janey

"Mastah Ashley. I could only find these clothes for Miss Scarlett. But seeing as she's only going into the house for my Janey, I thought they might do," Big Sam said from the bottom of the stairs.

Ashley went to the edge and caught the clothes that were tossed up to him. He looked at each piece given him and had to smile at the irony.

"Well, my dear–it looks like you're going to turn into a boy for a few minutes tonight."

Scarlett looked at the breeches and boy's shirt. Where they came from, she hadn't a clue, as they were in better condition than anything the slaves owned, and yet, there were no small boys of that size for miles of her plantation. But still, the clothes would suffice.

"Oh, how exciting!" She giggled as she dropped the blanket and walked over to him. She spread her arms out slightly and toward him and he responded by pulling her naked form into his embrace and holding her tightly against him as he looked down at her.

"You are a tease, Scarlett."

"Really? I was holding my arms out so we could put the shirt on. It's not my fault you took it the wrong way."

"Liar," he smiled at her as his hands dropped and he grasped onto each of her rounded cheeks, pulling her more tightly against him. "But, I'll play your game tonight. Here we go, let's get you dressed so you can go get Janey out here for us."

Ashley stepped back from her again and held the shirt for her while she slipped her arms inside and he pulled it down over her head. Next, he knelt in front of her and held her breeches as she put first one delicate foot inside, then the other. He started pulling them up her legs but paused when he came to her thighs. Without hesitation he leaned in and kissed her hip, wishing he had time to show her more in the art of lovemaking. But, there was no more time this night.

"I'll have her back to you in no time, I promise."

She reached up on her tip toes, as he stood over half a foot taller than her, in her bare feet, and he leaned down and they kissed one another quickly before she hurried to the stairs and was gone before he realized it. He picked up all the things he had brought with him and took them down to his saddle bag, knowing he had to dispose of the items some time during his journey that night and the morning hours. Big Sam stood just inside the doors to the stables, nervously watching Scarlett run across the lawn and into the back of the house with as much determination as when she had run out earlier that night.

"Well, Big Sam–this must be your daughter," Ashley said as he walked his horse up to stand next to the man and the thin little girl at the man's side. She must have been all of four years as she held her head defiantly and looked up at Ashley.

"Big Sam is my father. I am Lily Rose."

"Lily!" Big Sam tried to shush her. "That's enough."

"No, Sam. Let her talk. She's going to need to communicate herself very well. But for now Lily Rose, it would be best to keep as quiet as a mouse until I get your momma and you well on your way to my friend up north."

Scarlett moved easily within the back entrance and through the empty kitchen area. Once in the downstairs hall, she took the servants stairs to the second floor and past the door that lead to the smaller stairs where the servants' rooms were. Then very quietly, she came to the first door that lead to her father's rooms. At this time of night, she was desperately hoping he would be in his main bedroom and sleeping quite soundly–and if Big Sam was correct, and he was under the weather with drink–he would stay sleeping through a hurricane!

She opened the door and moved inside to a room of about twelve by twelve feet; a room her father used to dress and bathe, then she moved closer to the adjoining room–a much larger room with a huge bed for such a small man. She glanced through the doorway into the near darkness of the room. The only light she saw was coming from the full moon outside and the window where Janey stood, looking outside with slumped shoulders. A resounding snort and snore informed Scarlett that her father was indeed asleep, so, as quietly as she could manage, she crept up behind Janey then grabbed her and put her hand over the girl's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Janey, please be quiet–don't make a sound until I can explain this to you," Scarlett whispered into Janey's ear. The girl seemed petrified, her eyes huge with fright until she heard the voice; a voice she never expected to come from the young man behind her. "Janey, do you know who I am?"

After a moment Janey nodded her head yes and Scarlett released her. Janey slowly turned and looked Scarlett as if she were in for more of a nightmare than her demented master had already introduced her to.

"Miss Scarlett, what are you doing dressed like that–and here in your daddy's room like this?"

Scarlett had been looking around the floor for something, then when she heard Janey's tone, she looked back at her. She couldn't understand why Janey would be so frightened of her. She had never treated the girl badly.

"Janey, we can't stand here and talk. Let's get out of here, and down into the kitchen. I'll fill you in on everything down there. But believe me when I say you're in no danger now."

Again, Janey nodded and Scarlett went back to glancing around the room, finding what she had been searching for. She picked up her father's jacket and an old pair of his boots, then grabbed Janey by the hand and quickly sneaked back down to the kitchen. Once inside, Janey abruptly stopped and pulled her hand away from Scarlett.

"I want you to tell me what you're doing–now!" Janey ordered.

Scarlett looked at her oddly. Never had any of the servants spoken to her like this–other than Mammie, of course. But, she supposed if anyone had a right to be angry, it was Janey. She couldn't imagine being taken from her new husband–the man she loved–and forced to bed down with a man old enough to be her father–if not her grandfather. No, Scarlett knew she would never survive if she had to bed down with anyone other than Ashley. He was her love–now her lover–and someday soon, she knew, he would be her husband. But right now, she needed to concentrate on helping Janey and the others.

"Janey–Big Sam and Lily Rose are waiting for you in the stables. So is Master Ashley. Ashley is going to take you and Lily to one of his friend's and they are going to see that you're sent north. From there, they'll find work for you, but you'll be free–your daughter will be free. I'll do everything I can to ensure that no one will find you. Do you understand me?"

Janey stared at Scarlett a long moment as Scarlett pulled her father's boots on her much smaller feet then pulled on his jacket.

"You are going to set me free," Janey said disdainfully. "And just why would one of Ellen and Gerald O'Hara's brats be settin' me free? What's in this for you? Why are you and Ashley Wilkes doing this?"

Scarlett looked at Janey almost as if seeing her for the first time. She couldn't understand why the girl seemed to despise her so. But as Scarlett looked at her, instead of seeing a servant, or even Big Sam's wife, she saw a battered girl, barely older than herself, perhaps twenty years of age. She was a slim girl, very pretty, but her face showed an age much older than her years.

"I understand you're going to be having a baby, Janey. And I understand that baby is going to be a sister or a brother to me."

"This child may be of your father's making–but it will "never" be a sister or brother to you! It will be one of your slaves–and then your children's slaves if it happens to make it through this godforsaken life that long!"

"That's one reason why I'm trying to get you out of here," Scarlett insisted.

"One reason?" Janey eyed her suspiciously. "Big Sam caught you doing something you shouldn't have been–didn't he?" This was the first time she saw Janey smile, even though it never did reach the girl's eyes. "He did. That's why you're in those clothes–he found you and that Wilkes boy having a romp–didn't he. Wouldn't that high and mighty lady of this house just faint dead away to know that her daughter aint nothing like her–but instead likes to have her man as much as she can–any way she can. Why, I'd almost give up my chance to leave this hell just to see the self-righteous Mrs. O'Hara find out her daughter actually likes men."

Scarlett was tired of hearing Janey's complaints. She realized things were never as simple as they had been presented to her and her sisters–but she was willing to step up and help change what had been wronged here. She didn't need to stand in the middle of her parents' house and argue about whether or not the girl was going to grab her chance at freedom. Scarlett took Janey's hand again and started for the back door, but Janey stopped her. A malicious smile spreading across her lips again.

"Janey–we have to go. They're waiting for us in the stables! If you don't want to go for yourself–then go for Lily Rose!"

This time the smile left Janey's face as she looked at Scarlett, realizing if she were to try to get a better life for her daughter, this was her time to do it. She nodded her head and started for the door where they ran back to the stables and into the arms of Ashley and Big Sam.

"Sam–is it true. Is "she" going to help us get away?" Janey looked up into her huge husband's face, love clearly written in her eyes.

"Mastah Ashley is going to take you and Lily Rose with him to the Twelve Oaks shanties–there, he'll be gathering another lady and her five boys–all little ones–and they're gonna pass as white. You and Lily Rose will pass as their servants until he gets you where you need to be."

"What do you mean, Sam? I'm not going anywhere without you!"

"Oh, yes you are! You're going to get yourself safe from here–and our little girl too. You're going to give her the life we can't have here. There's no way I could pass through without causing a ruckus because of my size. Everyone will remember seeing a big slave like me. You and Lily–you'll pass through practically unnoticed."

"I can't! I can't go without you!" Janey threw herself against Sam's chest and he held her tightly to him.

"Sam, we're running out of time," Ashley said as gently as he could. Sam nodded his agreement then pushed his wife back to look at her.

"You've got to do this. You've got to go–now."

"But, Sam–when they find out Lily and I are missing–they'll know you had something to do with it. You'll be punished! They may even kill you!"

"They aint gonna kill Big Sam," Sam smiled down at his wife. "They need me around here too much. Most they are gonna do is make an example of me–and as long as I know it's so my family can get away–I can take anything! No, you go with Mastah Ashley. I trust him. He'll take care of you."

Ashley turned and looked at Scarlett, almost as if noticing her jacket and boots for the first time. "Scarlett–what are you doing with those clothes? You should be back in your bed by now."

"No, Ashley. I'm going with you."


End file.
